ben_10_ultimate_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Girl of My Dreams
Plot In downtown Charlotte, at night, two robbers run out of a bank with huge bags of money. They run and jump into a black car. The driver speeds off. (Robber2): (looking out the window, behind them) Ha! We got away, clean. And no cops onto us yet. This is the best hiest ever!(a black and white streak dashes past the car, shaking it) What the... What was that?(the streak passes by again) What is this?! XLR8 runs next to the car. (XLR8): Pull over! (Robber1): Make me!(jerks the wheel, attempting to ram XLR8) (XLR8): You asked for it!(dashes ahead) XLR8 runs in a circle, creating a tornado. The car gets caught in the twister and is lifted up. XLR8 stops and the car starts falling. He dashes up a wall and jumps past the car. XLR8 lands with the two robbers in his claws. (Robber1): Whoa! (XLR8): I know right. Later the police are putting the robbers in their car. (Police Officer): Well, thanks you kind sir, o-or ma'am. (XLR8): No problem, just doing my job. And it's XLR8, Officer. The officer nods and XLR8 dashes off. Back at home.... Bryce walks in and his mom is sitting on the couch watching the ''news (Melanie):' Hey, Honey, they're showing you stopping those burglers. (Bryce): Oh really, already? It usually take them a couple hours. Whatever, I'm going to bed, gotta be ready for Squidy's bounty hunter. '''Melanie: Well you do remember what tomorrow is''(Bryce shakes his head slowly)'' Tomorrow, school starts. Theme Song Bryce walks up to the front of the school building, Raven next to him. (Bryce): Well, it's time again. (Raven): Time to go to school. The worst part of the year. Oh well, we gotta do it anyways. Bryce nods and the two walk inside. Later, in English, Bryce is sitting in his desk barely staying awake. (Bryce): (thinking) Oh man, I gotta stay awake. I can't get in trouble on the first day.(eyes flutter) ''Maybe just a sec- (out loud)'' No.(everyone looks at Bryce) (English Teacher): Is something wrong, Mr. Bowman? (Bryce): Uh... no, Mrs. Jenkins.(Mrs. Jenkins continues) (thinking) Oh man, that was bad. Can't have that happening in another class. Later in History, Bryce is not paying attention. He is watching the blonde 'goddess', Marissa Holleman. She plays with her hair while listening to Mr. Shook. (Bryce): (thinking) Man, she's so beautiful. Why am I such a wuss. I can't even talk to her, not even "Who's the guy who did such and such?" I'll talk to her, later. I've got to. (Mr. Shook): Now who can tell who wrote the Declaration of Independance? Bryce, (Bryce jerks his head over) can you answer the question? (Bryce): (everyone looking at him) Uhh..... Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson. Everyone turns back to Mr. Shook as he resumes teaching. At the end of class, Bryce shoves his stuff away, and puts his backpack on. He walks over to Marissa as she's putting her stuff away. (Bryce): He-hey, Marissa, how's it going? (Marissa): Good, how've you been? (Bryce): Pretty good, weird, but so uh I wanted to know, um, how'd it go with John? (Marissa): Alright. I don't think he likes me though. (Bryce): Oh, well I'll, uh, see you around. Bryce walks away, giddily End Scene Feedback punches a grey alien into a building. The alien gets out of the wall and jumps; a glider comes and floats under him, he lands on it. (Alien): You're getting annoying.(pull an energy axe off his back) Have a taste of this!(swings his axe, releasing a red energy wave) Feedback hits the Infinity, shifting to Diamondhead. The wave hits Diamondhead and stops, unaffecting him. (Diamondhead): Come on, Sunder. Squidy must have told you the forms I've got, right?(throws shards at Sunder) Sunder rears his glider up and a red shield forms in front of him. The shards hit and stick in the shield. He turns off the shield and the shards fall. (Sunder): You underestimate the both of us''.(points the top of his axe at Diamondhead, a sonic wave fires from the end)'' Diamondhead puts his arm out and creates a crystal shield. The sonic wave hits and breaks the shield. It hita Diamonhead and cracks his body; he falls to his knees, then on his stomach. Sunder flys over to him. (Sunder): Ha. I always get my man.(Diamondhead's body glows green) What the....? Diamondhead in engulfed in a green flash and is replaced by a bird-like alien with black feathers. He gets up. (Bryce*): Huh? I've been meaning to try this one out. (Sunder): Whatever, I'm still takin' you in''(swings his arms back)'' Sunder swings his axe at Bryce*. Bryce* does a Matrix Dodge, then jumps up and kicks Sunder. Sunder flys backward, and hits the ground. (Bryce*): I'm as agile as a tomahawk. Hmm... that'll work. Sunder gets up and jumps at Tomahawk. Tomahawk drop-kicks Sunder, throwing him into a building. Tomahawk runs and jump kicks at Sunder, who is getting up again. Sunder falls unconsious. (Tomahawk): Heck yeah! This dude is awesome! Tomahawk runs and jumps, scaling a building. THE END Aliens Used *XLR8 *Tomahawk(Debut) Trivia *Bryce uses Tomahawk for the first time *Sunder makes his debut appearance *Marissa makes her debut appearance